The gift to a broken king
by slashygeek
Summary: Merlin goes to uther and give him a gift but to explain it he has to reveal his magic and ask to protect Arthur. *its christmas* it has gwalin, elyan and percy, all the knights are with one another.


Merlin gently held the box. His fingers nervously stroking the small sharp edges as he came closer and closer to Uther chambers. He could hear Igranes' necklace gently shifting inside. He heard the swift echoes of his feet as he almost ran up the stairs as he was nearly there. He pulled the letter out of his jacket as he found himself in front of the large, brown door. He gulped as tried to work out the nerve to knock.

He didn't realize that Arthur was spying nearby. He quickly cleared his throat as he gently knocked. He put a tune into it, trying to lighten the king's mood. When he finished the chime he heard a broken voice boom. "Who dares to visit me!" It was heart-breaking for the warlock to hear such sadness in such a beautiful holiday. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "M—M-Merlin, my lord!" He innocently mumbled to the king. He heard a chair move and him shouting. "Enter!" Merlin bit his lip as he let his hand abandon his gift as he opened the door.

He walked in and stopped, presenting himself to the king. He bowed politely to Uther as he stood up, he waiting for the king to speak. After an awkward silence the man stood up. He gave a heavy sigh as the man impatiently asked. "What do you want… boy?" Ignoring the insult Merlin lifted the present to the king. "It's for you my lord… Merry Christmas." But before the king snatched it from Merlin, he spoke. "My lord… permission to speak freely?" He squeaked. "Granted." The king impatiently sighed.

Merlin took in a beep breath. "My lord the gift I have given to you is not a trick… I found it in a…" How could Merlin explain? He had no choice but to reveal himself to the king. He was mad but he did it. "My lord… please understand that I mean you no harm." Merlin walked to the bed and placed the present on the bed. "Sire? Could you promise me not to do anything… rash till I stop speaking… please?" He nervously spoke. Arthur hid behind the door, watching the scene taking place. The prince was touched by Merlin's bravery. He haven't worked the nerve to give Uther his present yet, but he saw his under Merlin's… 'Big mistake, Merlin' Arthur thought nervously.

"Merlin, you don't need to fear me… so I promise you." Uther gently spoke. Both Merlin and Arthur were awe struck. Merlin smiled. He walked over to Uther and kneeled before him. The king looked confused. "My lord… I present myself here before you to ask if I could be by Arthur's side… protecting him." He asked. Uther was stunned. "You? But your so… weak." Uther was confused. The boy stood up and looked up at him. "I understand you view on magic… I do… believe me but its not all bad." He said, gently. Uther got nervous. Merlin lifted his hand up and called a beautiful light to form on his palm.

The king's face turned red. Arthur gasped. But Merlin looked so innocent. "You…!" The king threw his fist in the air about to attack. "NO! Please… let me explain!" Merlin flinched. He let the ball vanish. "You were the one that saved my son?" Uther remembered the conversation Arthur and Morgana had. "Yes… I came here in search to control my powers, I had this gift since birth. And some one told me that I and Prince Arthur are destined for greatness. I have been protecting him, my lord. And we are good friends... you must believe that since you have laid eyes on me, I have protected you, Arthur and the whole of Camelot." Merlin kneeled again. "So I ask if you give me permission to protect Arthur… with magic… and to protect your kingdom from evil." He asked, bravely.

Uther smiled. "You have my word, Merlin." He said. The boy stood up and smiled goofily. He then hugged Uther. The king laughed. When Merlin realized what he was doing he pulled back. "S-S-Sorry." He smiled shyly. He then remembered the present. "Oh!" He then ran to get it, leaving Arthur's behind. "I found this in a field… I took it to the druids who said it was you're… Lovers and I… well… here." Uther looked at it in sadness. He opened the wrapping to discover Igranes necklace. Uther smiled. He remembers the memory. They were having a picnic and she left it there.

"Thank you, Merlin." He thanked, gratefully. When he put the gift down Merlin laid it on Uther's table, next to his bed. When the warlock came back he saw Uther about to open the note. "Oh, My lord.. not yet… may I ask if you could come to the hall in five minutes?" He asked. The king nodded. Merlin ran to Gwen's house, not remembering he was holding Arthur's present. The prince called. "Merlin!" The boy turned to see the prince running towards him. "Oh Arthur, err could you go and get Gwen for me and meet me at the hall, I'm throwing a party for your father…" Arthur nodded as he darted to Gwen. When he entered the hall he decorated it, he was pleased with himself as the candles were lit brightly and a large meal was made.

He then ran to Morgana's room. When he entered she looked at him happily. "It's it all set!" He said. "Yes, thank you for doing this for Uther, my warlock…" She smiled. She clapped in glee and ran with Merlin to get to two lovebirds. Merlin ran to the hall and organized the presents. When all arrived Uther walked in. "MERRY CHRISTMASS!" He shouted with glee. The small but important crowed cheered. "MERRY CHRISMASS!" All where there that deserved it. Gwen, Sir Leon, Percy, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Merlin, Morgana and Arthur.

As they sat down and ate Merlin whispered a spell and outside the window fireworks were made, Merlin looked over to see Uther smiling at him before watching the fireworks, Percival gave Sir Leon a loving grin, Elyan gave Lancelot a wink as they all turned to watch the fireworks. Merlin looked to the side seeing Gwaine giving him a knowing grin as he slipped his hand into the warlocks' under the table. "My brave, wonderful warlock…" the knight whispered into Merlin's ear.

Alas the warlock didn't see a smiling prince that watched him before turning to watch the display as all did with happiness.

_All was finally right with the world_


End file.
